The Golden Eyes: A Tale of Two Demons with a Evil, Golden Heart
by nguyenacc962
Summary: The Summer Solstice is coming up soon and the Summer Grand Galloping Gala is approaching soon! Twilight's making the preparations, her friends and the former princesses have arrived, and Discord is narrating this story. Meanwhile, Gravity Falls is celebrating the anniversary of the Stanley Pines' victory with the 15 year old Pines Twins. But two orbs will unleash a new evil soon...
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

Oh! Sorry... I didn't see you there! Hello fillies, colts, mares, everypony to a tale of the unknown... A tale of mystery and wonder. A tale of- What? What was that about my Aunt Wendy?

**SICK**?! Oh no! Who shall be my replacement until I come back? H-H-HIM?! Gosh, he's just a draconequus and the good spirit of Chaos, but don't you remember that time he interrupted Pinkie Tales' Aladdin Story with his own Goldilocks story and the Aladdin story was postponed?! I know, but that was before.

I'm sure he can manage, now... Send "Discord the Draconequus, former Lord of Chaos and recent Good Spirit of Chaos" to the set, please! Hello, Discord. It's a pleasure seeing you again.

Ah, yes... Good to see you, too... What was it? Oh yes! "Nguyenacc962."

Just call me "Nguyen" for now, Discord.

Yes, yes "Niguyen."

"Nguyen." Like how you say "win."

Alright, alright... So, what are we doing here today? I was drinking chocolate milk 'til you called.

Narrating.

What?

Narrating, like in that Pinkie Tales video.

Oh! Yes! I think I did that two times in that series.

Right, when one time you interrupted and the other was when you made your own with Fluttershy and did **NOT **interrupt possibly after you reformed. The Goldilocks one was before or after you reformed... So, could you handle it?

Sure, I'm sure. Besides, I'm great at narrating! Okay, maybe sixty-six point sixty-six percent I think I nailed it. But still! Good bye! Now where's that script...

Here it is! Ahem!


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

"_A tale of woe and mystery... A tale of romance and humor. A tale of two worlds that collide, brave heroes who will arise from the darkness of light, and evil. These heroic souls must sacrifice two eyes who spy on them for years. _

_"One, purple and domestic, squarish, and all fine and dandy, especially __**STRANGE**__. And the other, yellowish, triangular and perfect anyway he thinks he is. They are both demons who have been held in different types of 'Angel Orbs'. These demons will rule Equestria and Gravity Falls, Oregon together in 'disharmony'." _Get it? Because they're like the Elements of "Disharmony?"

Alright, let's continue... "They wrote a plan in a rock with an inscription in their language only a smart one who connected with them can understand... Together, 15-year old twins, Dipper and Mabel, along with the Mane 6 on their side, they'll defeat the ones who have unleashed a great evil, and another Weirdmageddon..."

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! **

Nguyen? Is that you? Also, what's that yellow, flashing light coming from the bathroom near the auditorium?

**AUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!  
*SMASH! BANG!***

Nguyen? **NGUYEN?!** Are you okay?

Ha, ha, ha, ha, **HA**! Oh, Discord! You're such a silly draconequus! Of course I'm fine! I just got hit in the head in screamed.

Oh good! I thought you were in danger or something!

No, no. I just slipped on the wet floor and got banged by this water fountain here. It was... maybe about five out of ten at least hurt. Good thing I got my hat!

That's great! But something's off... Nah! So, how was my narrating so far?

Hold up, hold up, hold up! What are you talking about? Your narrating? Let me see one of the copies I have of the script! Discord, you're reading it wrong... That was edited.

Nguyen? Are you back, and why did you have yellow eyes? And, and... Why does your voice sound _different_? You sound like someone you told me.

W-W-WHO exactly?

Bill...

Who again?

Bill Cipher. Remember, that triangle demon guy I read from the script.

Oh, him! *lip smack* He's such the cutest thing I've ever seen! I married him twice before! So don't even think about it, **BUSTER**! Gee, I never said "Buster" to anyone before...

That's it! Nguyen said "Buster" a few times and has said it before! **_YOU'RE_** **BILL! YOU HAVE DAMAGED NGUYEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, BILL!  
**

**OR SHOULD I SAY... "BUSTER!"**

Okay, okay. Sheesh! Everyone these days is a critic! Let's just say that she accidentally read one of my inscriptions on the poster... And, NO! Don't read it as well! I can only possess one body, you know?

So, can I continue the story or...

Just continue the story... Or else I'll drink **ALL **of these delicious, tasty, yummy and flavorful **CHOCOLATE MILK**!

NO! Not my unlimited supply of that, Bill! Okay, here we go. "_**Chapter 1: Another Surprise in Store...**_" Hmmm... What a coincidence! Ahem...


	3. Chapter 1 - Another Surprise in Store

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

As the sun sets down upon the castle, Twilight begins to look at her assistant, Spike the Brave and Glorious. "Spike," she asked with a grin. "Did you get any letters from the princesses? They **HAVE** been in Silver Shoals for more than two years." Spike thought for a moment and tapped his chin with his claw. He turned to Twilight and said, "I don't think that there is any-" Suddenly, he barfed a letter from his mouth. It caught on fire. Spike quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher nearby and stopped the fire. With Twilight's magic, she read the letter aloud.

"_**Dearest Twilight Sparkle, **_

"_**It has been a great pleasure into joining the next Grand Galloping Gala next Saturday on the 21st of May. As retired princesses, we have a good time singing in the farm with some country tunes. Please offer accept this request as we asked your friends to join the celebration as well.**_

"_**Sincerely,**_

"_**Luna and Celestia.**_"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Twilight squealed with joy. "They're coming back to Canterlot for the Grand Galloping Gala! Isn't this exciting, Spike? Especially with the fact that our friends will come, too! I always wondered how their lives have been since we last saw them here. New kids, maybe? I DON'T KNOW! What if, what if..."

"Twilight," Spike said with a sigh. "We are busy with duties and didn't have time to see them as frequently as we used to do years ago! I'm sure they'll just open through this door and Pinkie will say, 'SURPRISE! IT'S US!' But there is no possible way they'll do that under 20 seconds."

"You're saying that as it was a coincidence, Spike. In this world, some things are meant to happen at times like this. I'm sure they'll come **ANY **minute now... Any minute-"

"Your majesty," said the griffon guard, Gallus, grinning. "Some ponies are expecting you."

"Very well, then." Twilight winked with a smile. "Let them in. I know just who these 'ponies' might be."

"SURRRRPRRRRISSE!" said a familiar voice. "IT'S US, YOUR FRIENDS! You have changed **SOOOO** MUCH!" The pony who cried came out first than the others. She had curly, pink hair that can "poof up" when she's happy. Her hair was full of candies, toys, and some party decorations on her tail and coat is sweet as peppermint, pink and beautiful as before. Eyes shimmering as the sky being awoken and eye bags fading away. Her cutie mark, two blue and one yellow balloons. One had a blue ribbon under the balloon while the others have yellow ribbons.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight stood up and galloped towards her friend along with Spike behind her. They gave Pinkie a big hug. "How's Li'l Cheese?" Twilight asked.

"How's Cheese Sandwich?" Spike added.

"Pound Cake?"

"Uhhhh... Pumpkin Cake?"

"Mr. and Ms. Cake?"

"GUMMY?!"

"Relax, you too!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "All of that **WILL **be explained... Once everyone gets out of their hiding spots! Alright, everypony! It's time to come out, now!"

Silence... The only thing standing was silence. Rustling and little laughter only filled the room, echoing like the cave or former Princess Luna in a dream. Clouds spelled out from the sky: _ARE WE SUPPOSE TO COME OUT NOW? _Birds sang from the beautiful oak trees while the bees buzzed around its flowers. Twilight, Spike and Pinkie was confused and Pinkie was getting a little "_antsy_..."

"Hello? Didn't you hear me? Reveal yourselves on cue! COME ON! We planned **_EVERYTHING_**!" She calmed down and sighed, with her curly, pink hair dangling and the party decor and toys to bounce a little.

Then, rustling came from a shrub. It was in a little, blue, rounded pot that was small enough to fit. Next, it was the water from a pond outside burbled of the Canterlot palace. Their familiar eyes peeked out from their hiding spots, which gave them away. The two giggled. Pinkie grinned a little and chuckled, then she, Pinkie Pie, ran over to the center in front of the two of them, clapped her hooves and blew her mighty-large party horn!


	4. Chapter 2 - Piedmont to Station Falls!

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

Dipper Pines looked at his twin sister, Mabel Pines, who was looking at the scenery from the window of the bus with Waddles, their pig. He checked his watch. **10:42 AM, June 19th, 2015**. Dipper wore a plaid, black and red checkered shirt, Wendy's old hat from 3 years ago, dark blue pants with pockets, Shearling-Lined Men's L. Boots that were Size 8", a dark, blue watch and had a goatee on his face. His brown hair was a little frizzy, but it was the same as when he had it three years ago. Mabel, his 5-minutes-older-than-his-twin sister, looked at the nearby trees coming by, while Dipper thought about coming back to Gravity Fall, Oregon in approximately 4:50 PM, with Wendy, his Summer crush, Soos, Grunkle Stan and Ford and all of their friends gathering around the old Mystery Shack, Ford's former home and Stan's old business before he gave it to his best, maybe possible employee, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramírez.

"Hey, Mabel..."

"Yeah?"

Mabel had pink, hooped earring her mom, Mrs. Pines, bought her with little, customizable, shooting stars, ones like on her old sweater, that were attachable, an off-the-shoulder pink top, with the same shooting star she had on the sweater she had worn before, purple jeans, socks with only two red and blue stripes, and "Crocs' Flat, Cap-Toes-Cut-Outs, Solid, Black, Women's Size 10, Black, Jelly Shoes" for their 14th birthday that her aunt Connie from eBay.

"Do you remember... that triangle demon from last summer?"

"Um... Who?"

"Bill Ci-"

Mabel covered his mouth and told him to shush. She then had a nervous look on her face.

"Are you talking about... him?" she asked again.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well..."

Mabel wrapped a strand of her brown, curly hair onto her finger and continuously kept twirling it.

"The main reason I'm afraid of him now," she mumbled. "Because of what happened on our 13th birthday. You know, Weirdmageddon."

"That?" Dipper was confused, but understood what she meant. "That was 3 years ago! We're going to college in... two months and twelve days until school starts again for the last time and our sixteenth birthday."

"Well, you have a point. But since after a month after our soon-to-be freshman year in September, I have a feeling that... that he might come back one day, you know?"

"Mabel," Dipper replied. "He's gone, turned into stone. The weirdness in Gravity Falls is still there, but he's gone. In fact, he's gone in fact his spirit might be gone, too!" Dipper roared with laughter. Mabel cried with laughter and chuckled a bit.

Tears came out before you know it, then faded. "A good chuckle a day makes the tears go away!" Their father, Mr. Pines, liked to say around the family. Mabel was also sad that their great grandfather's wife had passed away. Their grandmother, Shermie Pines' wife, passed away from a coma she had suffered. Her name was Amelia Chersike Einstein, and was 71 and a half years old, older than Stanley and Ford, her brothers-in-law.

She used to **LOVE **Chemistry because she used to be a scientist in a high school that was in Massachusetts, her childhood home. At the age of fourteen and a half years old, she kept a secret diary away from everyone. She hid it in her bookcase that connects to her secret hideout between the bathroom and her bedroom wall. So, for July 24th, 2015, her suppose-to-be-75th birthday, her family and friends will come to her childhood home and funeral for a week or so. Shermie, who was still grieving about the loss of Amelia, decided to reunite with his brothers again in the Mystery Shack. "What a shame that if she's gone, I'll cry my tears in shame..."

Shermie told Dipper and Mabel on their 15th birthday, which was also the day that the Pines had a family reunion in years. Shermie was about 65 or younger to the twins. They stopped laughing and yawned. Dipper wasn't that much tired. He kept being awake until an hour or so. "**11:45 AM**," it read.

As Dipper snored quietly, leaning next to his twin, Mabel grabbed her phone and texted. You see, it had a phone case that looked their cat, Alice, with beige fur, black spots, eyes that looked like the color of the sky and pupils shaped like a armless lizard. Or was it an iguana? It had a ringtone sounded like, you guessed it, Alice, as well! Mabel started texting her friends, Candy and Grenda, along with her frenemy, Pacifica Northwest, the richest girl of Gravity Falls, Oregon. "_Hey_," she typed.

"_It's 11:50 AM here. Any news from Oregon? I can't wait to see you again!_"

Mabel waited for at least 16 minutes, watching TubeTube videos, until she heard a "MEOW!" from her phone.

"_Everything's great!_" Pacifica wrote. "_I want to fit in with the rest of the townsfolk... I just wanted to make another friend, like you guys. I just don't know how... Could anyone give some suggestions, or else I'm going to be sad like when we lost our mansion after that... 'incident,' if I can even call it that."_

Mabel's mouth trembled. Those tears of hers were about to come out soon! She suddenly felt a stab in her throat and was about to puke! She quickly grabbed a paper bag and threw up. On the next bus stop, she threw the paper bag into the trash can and went back into her seat. It strangely made her snort and laugh.

How was that possible? No time, just keep reading, Snake Eyes, there's more to the script than the eye! But, I have one eye sooooooo... We have more chapters to do! Keep reading! Alright Bill, sheesh!

As she kept on laughing and snorting, she saw a familiar face outside the door. She stopped. That strange woman had black sunglasses, purple eyeshadow, beautiful, long, blonde hair, a dark purple bandana with a little-bit-lighter-but-still-sorta-darkish purple spots, a trench coat, white, hooped earrings, black leggings and cream boots. She walked into the left lane of the bus and sat in the same row across them about 1 feet away from them. She looked at Mabel, who was confused, and turned away and became nervous. Mabel quickly recognized her (and her disguise, apparently) and cried, "PACIFICA?!"


	5. Chapter 3 - PACIFICA!

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

* * *

"MABEL?" With mouths wide open, Pacifica and Mabel were flabbergasted. Dipper coughed, woke up and saw... "PACIFIC- AUGGHHHH!" He coughed even more! Mabel patted his shoulder, Pacifica looked more desperate, worried and distraught, and Dipper finally stopped coughing and sighed.

"Who knew that the formerly and possibly again richest Northwest would come into the bus?" Dipper said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry!" Pacifica cried with tears of sadness. "I... Even though I thought my family has been sad about losing Northwest Manor, they sometimes, in formal cases, still want me to reach their standards. You know, being snooty, rich, all that stuff. But does that mean I **CAN'T** make friends with **ANYONE** in Oregon?

"I... I-I-I... I can't!"

"Can't what?" Mabel and Dipper asked desperately. "**WHAT**?!"

"I **CAN'T **EXPLAIN MY FEELINGS SOMETIMES, OKAY?!"

Another silence...

Really? In this script? Read, Snake Eyes, READ the script... or is it "book?" Whatever, just... read...

Pacifica was badly distraught in a way she clicks. To calm her down, she would always chew the same Mentos Bubblegum-flavored gum. And under her trenchcoat, she had worn something and smelled stinky for at least a week. She stood up and mumbled, "Here's what I've been wearing all week..." She took the buttons of her coat, took of her headpiece and unloosened the belt a little to take it off. Dipper and Mabel gasped in shock.

Pacifica Northwest, daughter of a family who lied and cheated, had been wearing rags, having to get mixed-up hair that had tangled with leaves dirt, a humorous belly, face with splotches of mud and a little scar that was still bleeding at this very moment. It started at a casino in Las Vegas. Mr. Northwest had been drunk for 1 month and was depressed for half a year while her mom was busying making money... at a local supermarket nearby. Her old friends, Coco and Ariel, who were about Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica's age, dumped her because she wasn't that rich and famous as before, became super shy, or from her atrocious looks. They became friends with Shandra Jimenez's oldest and fashionable daughter their age, Sandra. The people of Oregon would laugh or give some angry looks at Pacifica or her family.

Mabel asked why Pacifica's stomach was so big. And you might be thinking about this, too. She's like other people, women and teenagers and explained to them that she's not that bad anymore. She's started getting pregnant soon after she had a breakup with her ex-boyfriend, Roberto Hakim Danders and started dating her new boyfriend, Jacob Dasintao (Yes, that's how Dastinao spelled it) Ramirez. and she doesn't want to have the same life like she had before or after, just the normal, kind friend you expect... After she told her parents, she'd said she'll leave Oregon until July 4th. She wore a disguise so no one would know and became a homeless for a while, now.

They were so speechless, they couldn't even speak a word after the new baby. Dipper blushed with shock, mouth wide open, while Mabel squished her cheeks together and grinned, with her eyes twinkling like the stars. The TV suddenly turned on, revealing a recognizable, yellow, floating triangle. It was flat, shaped like a pyramid, a classy top hat and had only one eye. Dipper looked and stared at this creature. It was then shown as a statue near the Mystery Shack.

That statue was reaching for someone's hand. Someone who will accept a deal they will soon make. Near the statue, a golden orb and a purple orb sat near its foot. The three squinted at the TV above them. "Scientists say that they found two mysterious orbs near the demon who turned some of us into stone or his slaves," 48 News-reporter, Shandra Jimenez, spoke, looking to one side to another.

"The purple one is quite mysterious, in fact, that scientists have never seen before. They are about one to two inches than a marble, twelve inches smaller than a basketball, and the same height and length of a tennis ball. Local scientists, Fiddleford Hadron 'Old Man' McGucket and Stanford Filbrick Pines, is researching on the task at hand of the second orb. Both orbs have a oval in the middle that represents 'Snake Eyes.' More comment at five..."


	6. Chapter 4 - I LOVE REUNIONS!

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

**(Guest: "kill yourself" **

**(Me: Very funny... I don't think so. One suggestion: "IF YOU ADD OR SAY _ANY_ FOUL****LANGUAGE OR THINGS LIKE THAT, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME.")**

**ALSO, IF ANYONE ASKED FOR A NEW MLP CHAPTER, HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Twilight? Can you guess where they are?"

Out came the ponies and fillies from their hiding spots as Twilight called out their possible hiding spots she can think of. Luckily for her, she was correct with her guesses. Twilight thought for a moment...

_Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo is in the clouds..._

"Let me guess... Rainbow and Scootaloo are in the sky." Twilight guessed, tapping her chin.

Rainbow came out of the clouds with Scootaloo on her back.

_Discord is using camouflaging with the window._

"That stained glass... It's moving! Discord!"

Discord chuckled and popped out of the stained glass window.

_I bet Fluttershy, Li'l Cheese and Cheese Sandwich are in that little pond outside... There's some brown and pink hair outside... Is that... Ew! Light yellow fur from someone's coat! Yep... That's Pinkie's son._

"That's ought to be Li'l Cheese_, _Fluttershy and Cheese Sandwich there!" Twilight pointed to one of the beautiful ponds outside. It had violets, bluebells, and lily pads with pink flowers and lotuses on top of it. The three ponies sprung up, catching their breath and coughing and sputter as they try to breathe.

Without a thought, Twilight blurted out her guess... ..."loudly" and "quickly."

"Rarity must be in those crystals, Applejack, Applebloom and Big Mac is in those apple, pear and orange trees. Yeah I see your tails! Sweetie Belle's in that pot of daffodils and hot pink and red roses, Soarin is behind the Canterlot Castle, Shining Armor, Zecora, Flurry Heart, and my old babysitter, Cadence, are in the Canterlot Gardens, Fancypants is in the... restroom? Gross! Um... qa

"Spike is next to me, you're in front of me, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pound and Pumpkin Cake are in the sugar and flour bowl in the kitchen, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, and Sunset Shimmer's in the golden statue out front, Babs Seed is in the bushes next to the other three, Gummy is near the fountain outside in the gardens, obviously because I can see him, and Flash Sentry is behind the shield, perhaps. I'm just guessing all of these things! How can I guess everyone's hiding spot quickly! Ha Ha! Ha Ha! Ha HA!"

Twilight cackled with laugther. Then, she calmed down and asked Pinkie, "Is that correct?"

Pinkie looked around the room, outside the window, and then behind her. She saw many pairs of familiar eyes from what she could see outside, inside, and behind her. She chuckled a bit, smiled at Twilight, stood up on her hind legs and raised her hooves as she shouted, "CORRRRRR-EEECCCCTT!" Confetti sprung behind her as all of the hiders appeared behind her. Twilight gasped and galloped over to hug them.

"Wait..." One of them said. It was Applejack. "Where in tarnation is Celestia and Luna?"

"In the golden statue over there!" Twilight called out.

Twilight pointed to the golden statue in the garden. The golden statue resembled Princess Celestia and Luna in a pose. They were flying with their chests puffed up. Their golden, canary-yellow pupils slowly stared at them. They shaked themselves out of the yellow, golden and shiny pedestal. They flew over to the friend-group and changed back to their usual color. They weren't in their farm clothes in their retirement home, but they were in their Hawaiian clothes and hairstyle, guitars strapped in their backs for smooth, country music as they go on trips or vacations.

"Celestia! Luna!"

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said as she hugged her. "It's so glad to see you."

"Us too!" The others called.

"We have a special party planned for you today!"

Discord handed her a box of donuts Rainbow Dash had delivered. It was from Donut Joe's Bakery. Inside, the flavors were...

🎶🎵"**_Strawberry, Cream-filled, Cheese and... Wait! There's also macaroons!_**

🎶🎵"**_Apple, Carmel, Starbursts, and Onions! Ew! That smells like a crying typhoon!_**

🎶🎵"**_Rainbow-gold, Chocolate, Vanilla, Coffee, Santa, and Reindeer's Food!_**

🎶🎵"_**Pie, Cake, Discord-approved Maniac Panicake. It's all TRUE!**_"🎵🎶

Doughnuts galore, so much more!

"We thought," murmured Fluttershy, "that since you liked donuts and took the six of us to Joe's last year..."

"Spike suggested that we could go for our 10th year anniversary of our friendship!" Rarity added.

Li'l Cheese jumped up and down on her hooves and did a couple of jump jacks and cartwheels.

Discord magicked up a bouquet of yellow and white roses. Pinkie Pie baked a cake just for them, with a picture of their first time meeting and a big, red heart on the top of the cake. Zecora came in with a potion with all of her (and her friends) memories, using the same recipe as before when she gave a potion showing Twilight Sparkle Celestia's past of defeating Nightmare Moon. Celestia and Luna prepared a song in her honor. All was fine and dandy. Everyone has prepared each present for Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Surprisingly, Human Twilight showed up, too.

Human Twilight was a human counterpart in Equestria, meaning she is originally from Canterlot High instead of Equestria, Ponyville, or Canterlot. She, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia and Luna told the whole story. The "group" understood. To not call the others "others," "the group" or "them," let's call them the Friendship Friend Squad for in case we forget the new one. For now, let's call them the "Super Rainbow Pow Squad" or "Mane Six" for the six girls, and the "Spellbinding Magic Crew" for the friends in this MLP gang.

But, another orb was hidden behind the bushes above the fairgrounds of Canterlot. All of the citizens of Canterlot go in and out of shops from one minute to the next. All was fancy, and all was beautiful. A peaceful, historic refuge, where all the magical memories were made. The blue, silvery, icy orb looked down at the ponies and cowered in fear as it saw gigantic ponies, nearly stepping on little bugs and pebbles.

It's tears filled the inside of the orb, trying to think about it's environment. Thinking about happy thoughts instead, a magical and healthy environmental habitat, with flowers, butterflies and bugs, appeared before its very eyes. Its sadness faded away and its tears disintegrated. It was happy now, unlike the other two orbs in Gravity Falls and it's good for now!...

Princess Twilight teleported them to Joe's Donut Shop. Joe was old and helped with his kids, Johnny, Jon, Anna, Joanna and Joanne, and his wife, Jocelyn. Joe was cleaning the countertop, Joanna and Anna was coming up with new recipes and flavors as always, Joanne was helping decorating the shops and the income and bills they have to check, Johnny was turning on the good ol' donut machine while Jon and Jocelyn was greeting them near the cash register. Shining Armor held up his ID and badge with free charge because he's the Captain of the Royal Guard and that Princess Twilight was there.

They took their seats and waited for their order. In the meantime, they ate the donuts Twilight have been given. It was enough to have seconds and thirds for everyone, including the staff members. They looked at the statue Discord, Celestia and Luna had made long ago and laughed for a bit, thinking that it was the funniest (and memorable) statue they've created and seen in their entire life! Then, the order came in. More delicious donuts?! It's **TWO TIMES** the dessert and almost the value of Sugarcube Corners desserts and cakes! "Let's all dig in!" Twilight shouted with cheer. And, they ate!

* * *

**THE SONG WAS THE TUNE OF "WAKKO'S WORLD" FROM _ANIMANIACS_ IN 1993. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! BYE!**


	7. THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP!

**THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP:**

Look. On my new stories, people has some suggestions, which is good. But, I have comments saying why there wasn't any story or why I have different stories. I get it. Sorry, but the reason I'm doing that is:

1\. I'm still working on chapters for new/old stories. Sorry for the confusion. I know, I know. You may be wondering, "Oh! You could've just posted the story afterward! Finish the chapter, then post!" I am sorry. Plus, during COVID 19 (I do not speak its another name!), I'll _try _to continue them. Sorry... **_again_**!

2\. I am worried about what will come soon. I am trying guys! I'll try to update soon!

Sorry for any delays. I'll update the stories soon. For now, I'll put this up on the stories. I hope no one's upset.

Well, this is goodbye!


	8. Q&A

**Q&A:**

This is a Q&A for the characters of my stories, letting myself being excluded.

It'll be called the Characters' Hub, a story where the characters gather around and answer question with some misadventures. Some news will be covered on there, like (for example) COVID 19 perhaps. It'll be held once a week. It is connected after the stories events. I will be the host of the story, with Dollightful and Sylveon, Dipper and Mabel, Twilight Sparkle, Pikabelle, Morningdew, Bill Cipher and Discord as co-hosts, and Eevee, Steven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Ash, Hamtaro, Cranberry, and the Crystal Gems as their substitutes. My new OC, Elunta the anthropomorphic cat, will be my substitute and part-time host, with her boyfriend as the other host of the hub.

You may ask 5 questions or less. Any ones about me will be ignored. Bad words will be muted. You may ask these questions in any story, or private message me, located at my page with the email logo next to the words "PM".

The deadline for this Q&A is May 14th, 2020 or prior to the 14th.

I hope to see your questions at the hub!

_**(Note that this is not a LIVE event!)**_


	9. A Little Break, Hamtaro Hiatus & Q&A 2

Hey guys! I'm back!

Yeah, you might be wondering, "Nguyen! **WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS OR HOWEVER THAT LONG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**"

I get it. I have been busy, okay? I don't want to talk about my whereabouts and personal life. Understood? Good!

Anyway, I have been reading all of your reviews and PMs yesterday, and I have news.

I will be taking a little break from . Sorry! :( But, I will still be on at some days looking through any stories or messages you guys have. I will be posting the new Owl House chapter in an hour or so when I have posted this letter. I will cancel the Hamtaro series until I have finish my Owl House story and my MLP/Gravity Falls story. It will be on hold.

Like I said on my last post, I will have a Q&A for the characters, and them only. Each person shall ask up to 5 questions to any character. The Rules are in the Q&A Post. I will start off with my MLP, Gravity Falls, and Owl House characters for the first chapter/episode. Discord and I will be the host for that.

You may Private-Message me **_OR_** post a review in the stories below, and ONLY those stories for this chapter/episode:

* * *

**The Golden Eyes: A Tale of Two Demons with a Evil, Golden Heart**

**The Owl House: DIY Witches Coven Plans (and New Friends Awaiting)**

* * *

Please follow those rules and your questions may be in "The Characters' Hub" (It's the only name I can think of, and for those who don't like the name, I'm sorry) one day.

Cursing will not be allowed in the questions, if so, your question will be ignored.

Questions that are more than the question limit will also be ignored.

Questions about other characters than MLP, GF, or OH will be saved for another episode, but will be ignored for this episode.

* * *

The Deadline for this Q&A will be on July 11th, 2020. If there are no other questions by July 11th, then it will be pushed back a date.

All of you have a great summer, and a Happy Fourth of July weekend. I mean, it's Saturday! Happy 244th birthday, America!

I hope you guys get the grill going, because COVID-19 won't stop us from having BBQ. But that doesn't mean we can go to parties again, sort of...

Be safe, and have a good Summer, readers!

Sincerely yours,

"Nguyen"


	10. Poem 1: Greetings and Side Note

Greetings my readers,

I hope you were sticking around to this day,

So I have decided,

To tell you what's been going on, hooray!

* * *

I, like I said, will take a break.

But I will still be around,

And will have a Q&A (for goodness sake)!

* * *

I am sorry, but I am waiting for them,

All day long,

But there is still a chance to do so,

And, yes, it'll still go strong.

* * *

I am waiting for the Private messages,

and the reviews on my fanfics,

And Owl House and GF/MLP crossover,

That's the trick!

* * *

I have some spoilers,

On the Owl House story,

It turns out, that Luz will learn new spells,

And it'll be, for her, hunky-dory.

* * *

Yet, another one,

Will be a spinoff to Luz's side.

And, again, it'll be called...

(Drumroll please!)

...Nevermind...

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was taking a break from .

Plus, where's the Q&A questions. If you have any thoughts on Luz, Amity, MLP, GF, or TOH characters, private message me or send a review at the GF + MLP crossover, and the TOH story. Please do! Or else I won't make stories like this. I can take any criticism, but swearing will be removed or reported.

I am doing a spinoff to Luz's diary. Guess who it is!

Is it:

A. Gus.

B. Willow.

C. Amity.

D. Luz, again.

E. Eda.

F. Lilith.

G. The Snazzleback?

H. King.

Or...

I. Tibbles.

Leave your thoughts on the Owl House story, or private-message on on my profile page.

Thank you for sticking around! Until next time, peace out and have a safe summer! And Quarantine, too!

(Yes, I'm still out of my bod- Bill, what are you doing? No! Come over here!)

Bye!

* * *

Sincerely, with love and support,

"Nguyen".


	11. Note from Discord, Bill, and Pinkie Pie

Hello, everypony! Discord here. *sigh* As you can see, we're in a new decade, and Covid-19 has been scaring the entire nation, even Ponyville. We would like to have Questions from you—the reader—to us so you can know MLP, GF, and the Owl house characters in Nguyen's stories. We would like to have some. You may ask five questions. Leave a review below any story, and put #CharacterHub2020. Thanks!

Also, there will be a spin-off series featuring Amity, or Willow. You get to decide! The link is down below!

More chapters/stories will be coming soon by the end of August or Fall. Nguyen has been busy, remember, she is taking time off of this for a while. So, I have been hearing some good suggestions, but some will be put into the next chapters. Thank you all for these great suggestions! We appreciate it!

I think that covers it! Be well, and be good!

Bye!

* * *

(Nguyen, how's it holding up over there?) Yeah, she's still a soul in this fictional series. (Good, okay.)

(Hey, Bill Cipher! I bet I can make more chocolate milk than you! No matter, you don't even have a mouth. You do? Ok... Show me. No! Don't eat that wood! Cipher! Cipher! Don't! Good. We got to say goodbye to the readers, today. And I suppose you may have anything to add? You do? Then come on over!)

Hello human lookers!

(Readers, Bill.)

Whatever, besides you're a draconequus, I'm my own being.

(C'mon Bill.)

Fine. Anyway, Tulip here is on my turf!

(You mean Nguyen?)

Yeah, and Balloons—er, "Pinkie Pie"—over there. I think she has Chaos magic like Nguyen. She's trying to use it to make the cosmos into frosting.

(No! Not Pinkie Pie! Ok! Let's make this quick! On the count of three! One, two, three!)

BYE, EVERYONE! SEE YOU ALL SOON!

(Now, come on! Let's catch Pinkie Pie!)

From "Nguyen", Discord, Bill Cipher, Pinkie Pie, and the crew!


	12. Family (and Friend) Time! Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

**(P.S: THIS MIGHT BE A MEMORABLE OR SAD CHAPTER THAT I'VE EVER MADE... SO, LEAVE THAT THOUGHT TO YOURSELF AND ANSWER THAT WHE YOU FINISH IF YOU LIKE. AND IF YOU WANT THE NEXT MLP CHAPTER COMING UP, IT'S STILL IN PRODUCTION FOR A FEW MORE DAYS AT LEAST. THX, BYE!**

* * *

_**WHOOSH! **_

The bus doors opened slowly, and finally, the three teenagers, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica (with Waddles), reached the Mystery Shack at 4:45 PM, five minutes early than Dipper Pines' expected time. There stood before them was three old men in their 70s, three teenaged girls and a chubby... er, I mean... "big" man in a suit and tie, with an official _Mystery Shack _fez. The first one on their left had a dark, red-velvet beanie on his head. He wore a brown overcoat covering a plain, white shirt with short sleeves, blue-grayish pants and long, squarish glasses, black boots that reached his thighs.

The second old man had a long, white beard with a bandage, wearing steampunk glasses covering his sensitive eyes. His face wrinkles when he frowns, then it pops and twinkles when he is happy or smiling, and droops when he is ever sad. His yellow and gold teeth hadn't changed since three years ago, but was turning a bit gray. He wore a long hat he had gotten from a scarecrow, bandages and a cast attached to his feet and arms, and brown, patched overalls covering part with his body without a shirt.

The third one was taller than the two. Fifteen minutes older than his twin brother. Like any twin, there are some similarities. One: He has the same glasses as the old man at the left. Two: He (and the twin) have similar names and the same birthday. Three: They look, well, alike. Four: They are... related to the younger Pine twins, Dipper and Mabel.

The two teenagers were both friends with Mabel and Pacifica. Candy Chiu, a great mathematician and myth-buster, was smiling at Mabel and waved at her as the bus drove off to Kansas City or somewhere far, I'm sure. Grenda "Grendinator" was running towards Mabel and gave her a big hug. Candy had her old glasses, long, thick, black hair, a teal and dark teal/green striped sweater, long, woolen socks, and black shoes like Mabels. One dark teal streak remain in her hair, covering her face. Grenda

Dipper quickly recognized all of them and came walking towards them, leaving his sister with her friends. Soon, he was looking at his great-uncles and friends he and Mabel had meet three years ago. He wished he could look at those memories again. "Hello, everyone... How is Gravity- WHOA!" He was interrupted by a tight hug, surrounded by his friends squeezing him. Pacifica came over to hug, too. Mabel and her friends came near while was Gompers, the goat, looked at them and sniffed. He smelled barbecue as if he was nearly being burnt.

"Aw! Hello Gompers!" Mabel petted his furry head. His yellow eyes sparkled and nuzzled her as a greeting.

"Where have you been? It's been a year! Come inside the NEW AND RENOVATED Mystery Shack!" Soos exclaimed, pointing to door to the inside of the shack.

And, without a word, everyone came in, along with the animals.


	13. At the Donut Shop, we're having a Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE FAN-MADE OR CLAIM ANY CHARACTERS AS YOUR OWN. MY LITTLE PONY HAS BEEN OWNED BY LAUREN FAUST AND GRAVITY FALLS HAS BEEN OWN BY ALEX HIRSCH. YOU MAY ASK PERMISSION BY THE FOLLOWING EMAIL TO REWRITE IT, REPOST IT, OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS: "nguyenacc962 ." IF YOU ADD OR SAY ANY FOUL LANGUAGE, IT'LL NOT BE ALLOWED AT THIS TIME. GOOD DAY!**

**(FINALLY! A NEW MLP CHAPTER! YOU WANTED THIS, AND HERE IT IS! ENJOY! - NGUYEN A.C.C.)**

* * *

We have last seen the Mane Six and their family and friends at Donut Joe's Doughnut Shop. Li'l Cheese was chowing down on some cupcakes, taking after his mother after all. Meanwhile, a ginormous statue was in the outskirts of Ponyville. Discord, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna, had turned Cozy Glow, a student who betrayed the School of Friendship, Queen Chrysalis, "Queen of the Changelings," and Lord Tirek, a male centaur who drains any creature magic, to stone. All was Discord's idea, since **_HE_** was turned into stone himself thousands of years ago by the former princesses. The radio started to play some music. Catchy in fact, Pinkie, Li'l Cheese, Cheese Sandwich and Discord, started to dance and sing.

"Squee! I love this song!" blurted Pinkie Pie.

"Us, too!" the three replied.

The others joined in.

The song was "On the Floor," by Jenniflure Looves.

Pinkie: "_Let me introduce my party ponies! ...In the club! It's a new generation of party animals! Get 'em up!_"

All: "_Ye-hah!_"

Li'l Cheese and Rainbow Dash: "_If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor!_"

Discord, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie: "_If you're a party freak, then step on the floor! If you're animal, then tear up the floor-_"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: "_Break a sweat on the floor, yeah!_"

Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash: "_We work on the floor!_"

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich: "_Don't stop! Keep it moving!_"

All: "**_PUT YOUR DRINKS UP_**_!_"

They all giggled in laughter. A unknown pony suddenly coughed and Discord had to pat their back. It was a zany pony named "Screwball." A little bit of a rambunctious pony Discord created when he tried to take over Ponyville (and Equestria) for the second time.

"Everyone..." Discord looked at Screwy, then to his friends. "Do you remember Screwy? I created her years ago! My own pony creation! She's not my daughter or my child. Well, on one hand, she is. But on the other hand..."

"We get it!"

All eyes were on _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle as she sank into her seat, slouching and hanging her head in shame. Shining Armor patted her back and gave her a teary smile, to show he forgives his little sister. Twilight loves her BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever) so much that she hugged him, even though he is a little older than he was years ago! They sighed.

Soon after, Applejack and Spike got silent. Fluttershy noticed and asked, "Hey, everything alright?"

Applejack sighed and replied. "You see, Sugarcube, it's that... Y'all know how our family is contained by the Apple, the Orange, and the Pear family, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, Braeburn's alright got a wife so... I dated Spike."

*Insert Record Scratch and Crickets*

Everyone was in awe and surprised. But AJ wasn't done just yet!

"I... I-I-I... I'm pregnant..."

*Insert Record Scratch and Crickets AND dramatic music*

All was silent. All was quiet. No one made a sound... except Pinkie.

She gasped and squealed. "Squeee! You're having a BABY?! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"How come you never told us?" Twilight asked. Others were wondered about that, too.

"Just... happened. I suppose it just started three months ago...?"

"So that's why Auntie Applejack has a big tummy!" Li'l Cheese shouted out, pointing to Applejack's belly.

"Li'l Cheese!" Pinkie blushed and told him to shush and never say things like that publicly. "So... I might be an Aunt?"

"You're my cousin, of course! You **ARE** going to be an aunt!"

Pinkie started to jump up and down with glee. Her hair bursts balloons, confetti, and... ...even more balloons and confetti with cake? Chocolate maybe? Who cares...

I heard that!

Pinkie?! How'd you?

I still got my powers to jump in and out of stories, remember? I've met tons of narrators and most of them didn't seem to like much from my distractions, apparently.

Whatever, Pinkie. Just get out of this story, okay?

Fine... I'll come back, though! Tee hee! Bye!

So, where was I? Oh yes!

Pinkie started to burst out party decorations and blasted off like a rocket. Bouncing off from one wall to another, then the ceiling, and the floor. This kept going 'till Pinkie got tired. She's energetic but she is a little bit older, so some of her energy is a bit fading a little. But they come back, eventually...

"And you'll be godmothers and godfathers!"

GASP!

"Maybe aunts 'er uncles, same thing."

More GASP!

*Insert phrase here.*

Even **MORE** GASP!

*Insert another phrase here.*

Even **MORE**, **MORE**** GASP**!

Etc., etc...

* * *

**_**INTERMISSION**_**

I'm tired. I'm going to take a break... ***YAWN*** Bill? I hate to say this, but... You can be narrator until I finished with my nap.

No problem!

Hey! Why can't I narrate? I'm better than Bill, Discord!

Pinkie?! What are you doing here... again?!

Remember when I used to read "Pinkie Tales" to the baby twins, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, when they were younger?

Yeah... Why?!

I was better than you, by far!

On second thought, Pinkie has a short, but a good point. She's "_technically_" better than me or Bill.

Come on!

Look, if Pinkie's sick, you or I can take over. If you're sick, me or Pinkie will take over. If me and Pinkie are not available, take over. If you and Pinkie are unavailable, same thing, I take over. I have a bit of commentary on this story today, haven't I?

_Yeah_... _That is accurately correct. And it seems like there is some commentary between chapters._

Discord stared up on the ceiling with a look on his face. He squinted hard enough to see Nguyen's soul. He thought he saw an actual ghost of Nguyen, but it was her soul.

Who said that? And why is there a male narrator?!

_It's me! Nguyen, from the "Prologue, Part One" Chapter? _

I can see you! Up there, right?

_Yeah! Also, that's my backup narrator. It's just one of those other narrators I've hired. _

Oh...

_Also, I've went to the bathroom, and saw Bill out of his dressing room. Guess what he did?! He sucked my soul because... What was the reason again, Bill?_

Ugh... It's because I wanted to be a guest star! Man, I wished someone made an audio-drama out of this! THAT would be cool!

_I agree on that, but please, ask me first! Okay, that's it! I'ma going to play "Minecraft," possibly "Roblox" or "Piggy" while I'm at it! I'm out!_

Okay, she just left. I'm going to go, too. Be right back! Oh, and if you're going to ask this, you can narrate this now. "You're welcome..." Discord out!

**_*SNAP!*_**

_***POOF!***_

Finally! _**I'M** _going to narrate this, now!

(Author's Note: Wait until the next chapter!)


End file.
